


The Best Enemy

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Coda, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows about devastation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badboy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/gifts).



> Prompt by badboy_fangirl: Lincoln/Sara, devastated.

He knows about devastation. It’s his best enemy, the most constant one.

Devastation was what he experienced when his mother died and left him with an excessively smart, excessively messed up baby brother. When Veronica left. When all he got was to be a part-time father. When he was convicted for the one crime he hadn’t committed.

Devastation has always been an integral part of his life. He shouldn’t have forgotten that, he shouldn’t have allowed hints of hope to divert his attention, because eventually, devastation never misses to find him again.

Devastation hits back with a vengeance when he walks away from the fence in Sona after lying to Michael about Sara. A few stumbling steps, a few unwelcome memories, and he slides down the wall and lets the familiar, hideous sensation wrap around him.

END


End file.
